


Warmth

by WishingStarInAJar



Category: Lotte's Forest (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human x Half-Human, Human/Furry Relationships, Masturbation, Nameless Female Protagonist, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: How a knight protects his princess from the chill of the rain.





	Warmth

The trees flashed on by as I ran as fast as I could, the forest ground and exposed tree roots slippery underneath the soles of my boots. I was finally gaining some distance after a long time of running through the forest but even I had to give into the exhaustion which chased after me like those cretin knights.

I looked at the one I held in my arms, her embrace warm but tight and her fingers digging into my shoulder and back. I could feel her quiver; she was scared and cold. My wide-brimmed hat shielded her fair face against the rain but I couldn’t keep her dry, her red dress and white blouse damp and chilled, her reddish pink locks of wavy hair clinging to her wettened cheeks. 

I hate the rain.

My gaze was drawn to her legs as I continued to run, her black stockings no longer intact. The holes and tears gave me a peek of her soft pale skin, reddened from irritation as scrapes adorned her knees. I scowled at the sight and the accompanying reminder. I should have carried her from the start rather than pull her along in the hopes she could keep up as we retreated further into the forest. The rain worked against her and made her slip and trip, or so I would like to think to not disgrace myself further and soothe my shame for not having acted like the knight I am. I was too concerned with getting her to safety rather than how fast I can be. She couldn’t keep up, she even said so as I pulled her along before one of her red shoes got caught behind a root and she slipped from my grasp.

Her ankle. Twisted. She couldn’t place her weight on it when she tried to scramble back onto her feet to continue the retreat and not be a burden, her pretty face distorted in pain. My mistake angered me so much, I was ready to run straight at those bastards and take my raging shame out on them, let them taste the steel of my blade. But, she needed me and I therefore picked her up without a word said and started running like the wind.

She protested but then she always did. Ah, my princess was feisty, one of those little things I liked about her. She dared to say no, even to me… Not that I always listened. I couldn’t help to tease this young woman who had stolen my heart. She wasn’t my real princess, I knew this all too well, but I preferred to view her as the young kind woman who cared for me in a distant past and had a dream I wanted to make come true. They looked so alike, it was easy to keep up the illusion that my princess had returned to me after she disappeared, that I was her knight once more.

At this very moment though…

Our pursuers were persistent and my legs started to grow tired. Shelter was in order, preferably somewhere safe and dry. I searched the surroundings while I continued on, the forest dense. The canopy high above held most of the rain at bay but not even the multitude of leaves could stop the droplets from falling. I didn’t have the time to take a better look at things either, the White Forest’s kingsmen were too close on my tail. I had to take my chances.

I nearly lost my balance when I dove behind a tree and dug my heels into the damp forest soil to make a sharp turn, my hold on my princess secure and strong. A little further, a few more sudden turns and then the rustling of leaves as I crouched within a cluster of bushes and brought an end to my long sprint. I carefully listened and heard the sound of approaching footsteps and the rustling of armor, first soft and quiet before they grew louder and came dangerously close. I ducked a little further into the sea of green and brown to increase the chances of not being found and peered through the curtain of leaves to catch a glimpse of our pursuers. The sweet scents of her perfume tickled my nose as I held her close and she tried to make herself as small as possible in my arms, her trembling not wavering. 

There were shapes and voices, the sounds of panting and stomping feet accompanying the sight of several armed men running by until everything faded off into the distance after the last man disappeared from sight. The sound of the rain soon overtook the forest but couldn’t drown out my small sigh of relief. This was a lucky shot which worked out but I shouldn’t count my stars just yet.

I readjusted her weight in my arms once I deemed it safe enough to poke my hat and head out of the bushes, surveying the area before I stepped out of the temporary but rather successful cover. Those failed excuses of knights could come back at any given moment and it was a risk I wasn’t prepared to take. I therefore decided to go in the opposite direction, slower this time to not exhaust myself while still carrying the young woman.

“Where are we going?”

I hushed her while I was on high alert, creeping through the undergrowth and weaving through the trees to shake of any remaining stragglers. My hushing didn’t suit her as she began to wriggle in my arms, indicating she wanted me to put her down. Not a chance, she was nice and warm and I surely didn’t mind to have her this close. “Not far,” I eventually answered as the rain dripped down the edge of my hat’s brim, my answer vague as I was still searching for a place of respite.

It wasn’t until I crossed a dried up brook and a small meadow that I found a large oak tree around which the ground and moss were fairly dry, the thick roots a good enough cover from any prying eyes. With some regret I set the princess down by the tree, letting her sit on a cushion of dried leaves and moss before I turned my attention to her ankle. “We should be safe here for a while, at least from the rain,” I said as I cupped a paw around her foot and began to slowly, but carefully, take her shoe off, the shiny red leather dirty with mud.

“What are you doing?”

Another protest. Sometimes I do wish she would trust me a little more. Then again, I didn’t give her much reason to trust me in these kinds of situations; I am too mischievous for my own good. My hold around her delicate foot remained to not allow her to pull it away as I slowly slipped her shoe off. So dainty… The fluster which brightened her face gave away she saw my growing grin, certain thoughts pushing themselves forward in my head. This was all so tempting. Her blush deepened after I lay her shoe aside and began to stroke her foot, examining her ankle while she nervously stammered.

It looked a little swollen.

“Does it hurt much?” I asked her to not give her a chance to verbally resist my care when I heard her try, my gloved paws wandering up and down her stocking clad foot and ankle. I was gentle; I would never hurt my princess if I could help it. I was making her uncomfortable though, I was well aware. A little teasing never hurt.

She shook her head after she sucked in her lower lip and bit on it, her arms wrapped around her waist. Was she cold? No surprise. Her dress wasn’t exactly a perfect match against the rain. Her red cheeks looked all but cold, though. Perhaps I should try a little harder to make her whole face red, spread that warmth. 

I took some liberty to let my paw wander a little further up her legs while I eyed the skirt of her dress and the pink and white striped petticoat which rested over her legs, hiding the bare skin of her thighs from my sight. I doubt she was cold under those ruffled layers of soft and lacey fabrics. In fact, I could only imagine how soft and warm she must be.

Ah, look at me. Instead of making the attempt to chase the chill of the rain away from her, I’m only making myself warm. How selfish of me.

I smirked as I lectured myself, knowing I didn’t fully mean it. I know I am dastardly and greedy when it came to this. Her scraped knees only got half of my attention and concern as the temptations were building rapidly, my own mind teasing me. The desire was like my anger; quickly growing red hot and numbing any self-control. I wanted to see her reaction to this devious naughty plan of mine which was unfolding in my head, I wanted to hear what she would say, I wanted her to writhe in my presence and at my hand.

The little bell attached to her anklet chimed when she flinched, the surprised but startled cry she let out cut off by the paw I lay over her mouth after I reached under her skirts with a single, fluid, fast and unexpected motion. I looked her straight in the eye to quietly warn her to not make a sound before I whispered while the leather of my glove rested against the inside of her thigh,” let’s not invite anyone else over.”

Her glare was sharp after she heard me, her muffled protests many but she didn’t even try to touch me other than lay her hands over my paw in a weak attempt to remove it from her mouth. It wasn’t very convincing, her reactions coated in reluctance. I could almost swear she wanted this, somewhere deep down in that timid and pure demeanor of hers. Was she curious or did she think this was a bluff?

That blush though… it was spreading to her ears and the tip of her nose. Lovely.

I leaned closer to her while shooting her a bold glance, the small grin which played across my snout making her chest rise with the slow deep inhale of air she took. She was anxious, perhaps impatient and eager? Maybe a little scared and nervous? Hopefully embarrassed and wanting? I could only guess as I blindly searched under the waves of pink striped fabrics and ruffles, keeping my eyes locked with hers until I came in touch with a pleasant warmth which penetrated the black leather of my glove. 

Found it.

She released a shaky breath the moment my fingertips came in contact with the front of her undergarment and traced the curves of her hidden fruit, slowly letting my paw glide down to cup her. I wondered what exactly she was wearing underneath the petticoat as I pressed my index finger a little firmer between the folds which were protected by a thin layer of cloth, what color her panties might be. White? Black? Red? Striped? I hoped it was either white or black; white to match her pureness, black to accentuate the possible desire to be a mature woman. 

Such disgraceful thoughts about my princess but I considered them unspoken compliments, compliments she was deserving of. My oath to her as her loyal knight will remain strong and untainted, even with me doing this without her prior consent. I will make her feel good, warm us both and soothe the pain in her ankle and poor knees my way.

I slowly removed my paw from her mouth as I continued to move my finger up and down the front of her womanhood, revealing the sight of her pursed soft lips and the small opening which showed the white of her teeth. Her breath was short but slow, the glare she gave me seconds ago reduced to nothing but a glint of longing. You naughty girl… Even if you try to stop me by pressing your thighs together, I will not leave you unattended. I will finish what I started and I will enjoy the song of pleasure you’ll sing to me with little moans and hot panting.

Faster my rubbing became, pushing her panties into the folds of her flushed lips as the look in her eyes urged me on. I inched closer to her while my paw and wrist were held in place by her trembling thighs, my arm clamped between the soft warm flesh her black cotton socks didn’t cover. Her breathing started to become quicker and almost matched my strokes, her fingers dancing along her jaws, chin, and throat as she didn’t know where to leave them. 

I refused to take my eyes off her while I blindly pleased her, the urge to drive her mad with desire tickling my selfishness, my greed, my ego. My wish to make her writhe came true but it wasn’t enough, not yet at least. 

White. Pure white like freshly fallen snow. 

I broke our intense stare to look down after I pulled her skirts up to reveal her thighs to me, receiving a glimpse of her panties. It was a heavenly sight but also a nuisance. I wanted to get rid of the barrier which stopped me from claiming her fruit… and so I did.

Finally, a whimper. Such a sweet sound.

Her whole body shuddered when I dipped my paw into her panties and parted those hot lips to let them feel my touch. She gave me little hints without even knowing she did, every little sound she made and every quiver which washed over her telling me my fingers were touching her right. It only spurred me on further to please her but was drove me over the edge was the faint rolling of her hips to meet my strokes.

She was willing, no matter the little protests from earlier. She wanted this badly even though she wouldn’t say it. She wasn’t like that and I therefore wouldn’t expect it. She coated the leather of my glove with her juices, the moistness warm as it began to seep through, the smells making my head spin. I wanted more of it. So much more of it.

I plunged my finger into her warmth and wetness as I could no longer contain myself. The moan she released was gasp-like before she silenced herself by clasping her hands over her mouth, her shuddering intensifying as she stifled each sound of pleasure which came bubbling up.

“No.” I sternly tugged on her wrist to bring her hands down from her face, whispering to her,” I want to hear your pleasure. Quietly and just for my ears. You don’t want anyone uncouth to find you like this after they follow your sweet moans to this tree, now do you, my princess?”

Her eyes rolled back into her skull after I made her embarrassment flare, her moaning nearly drowned out by the long shaky sigh which escaped her slightly parted lips. I just made her aware of the situation and it only made everything so much more hotter. To think people were searching for her at this very moment, that anyone could stumble across of us. It was an exciting thought.

Deeper and deeper my finger thrust into her to caress the slippery walls which wrapped tightly around my finger until I was in till my knuckles. I felt daring enough to add another finger and fill her up a little more to hit all those spots which made her squirm. Her smells only became stronger and it was intoxicating.

I slowly pulled loose the black ribbon she wore around the collar of her blouse while I rested against her and watched her flustered face, like unwrapping a birthday present and savoring the reveal. More of her skin became visible, her slender neck and collarbone glistening underneath a thin layer of sweat and persistent raindrops. It looked absolutely delicious and it was why I brought myself up to give the exposed skin of her neck and chest a little lick.

“Say my name,” I purred as I nibbled on her neck and pushed two of my fingers into her with an agonizing slow thrust, the fluff of my cheeks and my whiskers tickling her and giving her goosebumps,” say it.” I felt a little bad about tormenting her but whenever she says my name, I feel like I am with my true princess again, that she never left. That everything I’ve done in her absence wasn’t for naught, that I can still make her dream come through. 

“Oh… O-Orkan.”

Never had my name sounded this sweet. It was full of love and lust, of longing. It was better than I was hoping for and it filled me with joy. All I wanted to do was to show her my gratitude and I would. I picked up the pace again and let her juices flow down her thighs and cheeks onto the inside of her petticoat and the soft moss, her panties and my glove soaked. She was driving me mad, but then I was doing the same to her. It was only fair.

She pulled me close and clawed her fingers through my thick ginger coat, dampening her inevitable moaning by burying her face away into my fur and the wide collar of my coat. The rocking of her hips against my paw became more desperate and faster until it suddenly stopped and was followed by a heavy shiver which took her breath away. The hold she had on me became incredibly tight, the shivers coming in spurts though they slowly ebbed away.

The first breath she took was careful and made her slump a little as if it was the key to unlock her muscles. She fell back against the tree, her careful breathing steadily turning into ragged panting. She didn’t let me go while she savored what was left of the climax I gave her, my fingers still buried deep away inside of her. All I could do was grin when she somewhat opened her eyes and peeked at me  through the thick eyelashes, having rendered her speechless.

I chuckled when I teased her a little and made her visibly writhe by moving my fingers, unable to help myself while she was helpless and fatigued by the overload of pleasure I gave her. I imagine she would have pouted if she had the energy or sense to do so, but all she could do was moan and whimper before she pulled my hat down over my face in childish but adorable protest.

Enough then.

I retracted to give her some room and look at my glove stained with her special nectar, the smell so very strong as I rubbed my fingers against my thumb. I could get used to serving my princess like this. I watched her as she caught her breath, feeling rather full of myself after pleasing her in a way no other man may have done before. Nothing and nobody could take this away from me, from us and it made me feel as if I was on the very top of the world.

Helping her get decent brought back my awareness of where we were. The rain had grown softer and less, the pitter patter of droplets hitting the leaves, branches and ground a calming melody. The oak tree had given us the shelter I had hoped for and was the sole witness of the love I have for the redhead I believed to be my princess. “When we get back to the others,” I said as I put her red shoe back on and carefully held her sprained ankle,” I will make you beg for a second course.” 

And there it was. Her expected objections to my naughty teasing. She could say no or act disgusted or shocked all she wanted; I know that deep inside she has fallen head over heels for me and that she still sees me as her knight. I will spare her this day, however, I’ve exhausted her enough. Besides, I like to surprise her and sweep her off her feet and such shouldn’t be done too often or else it loses its charm. Another time.

I picked her up to carry her through the forest and head back to the headquarters, her embrace still warm and tight but more loving than before.


End file.
